It's All Your Fault!
by Joker07
Summary: "SEE? I KNEW THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He shouted suddenly. All the guild members shut their mouths instantly. Interested in Natsu's sudden outburst and the upcoming scene. "...Huh? What the heck are you talking about?" Lucy asked, clearly confused. R&R!


Well, this is my 1st fan fiction! I apologize for all the grammar / tenses mistakes; English isn't my 1st language.

Anyway, Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail and all its characters does not belong to me! They belong to Hiro Mashima, obviously!**

* * *

.

.

.

_"You do stupid things when you are in love."_

.

.

.

It was another peaceful day in Magnolia. The sun was shining oh-so-brightly, a blue sky above, birds were flying around and chirping happily; and the people just chatting and laughing. All in all, it was a very peaceful and nice day. Well, except for one specific person.

"Gaaah! _What_ is wrong with me? I couldn't sleep _at all_ last night! Lucy's face keep popping in my head every time I closed my eyes! And what the hell is wrong with my goddamn cheeks? They always turn pink whenever she's around! And why _PINK_? GOD, don't you know I _HATE_ pink?" Natsu yelled to himself on his way to the guild, with Happy right behind him, smiling mischievously, _"Oh, this is gonna be interesting..."_

All the people around him, especially girls, were giggling like crazy. While older people mutter things like "Ah.. Love at first sight…" or "It was nice to be young".

"But Natsu, your hair _IS_ pink," Happy commented.

Well, _definitely_ a _bad idea_.

Natsu suddenly stop walking. He turned to face Happy, his eyes narrowed.

"_Uh-oh,"_ Happy gulped.

"…You know, Happy, _I _don't really mind making another scarf. I happen to like the combination of blue and white colors…" he said, voice dangerously low.

"Ayeee~~! Natsu's becoming weird and scary like Lucy! IT'S BECAUSE THE LOVE-SICKNESS! Waaaah~~!" Happy shouted (while crying animatedly) and then he flew at full speed to the guild, leaving the stressed Natsu behind.

"HEY! What the hell do you mean by LOVE-SICKNESS? Hey Happy! Get back here! You can't run (or fly?) from me! Wait 'till I get my hands on you! I'll skin you alive! Kahahahahah…haa-haaaaah…."

Then, a silence.

A sigh.

"_Shit… Maybe Lucy's weirdness has really rubbed on me. I really need to talk with her about this,"_ he thought, and continued his way to the guild, while sulking all the way there.

After he opened (broke) the guild door, he walked straight to the bar -ignoring all the greetings from his guild mates- to where Lucy was sitting and chatting cheerfully with Mirajane.

"Lucy," he called out to her, interrupting her happy chit-chat with Mirajane.

"Oh, Natsu! What's the matter?" She replied with a warm (and loving too, according to Natsu) smile.

And Natsu's cheeks slowly became pink-ish, just like his hair.

"SEE? I KNEW THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He shouted suddenly and pointed his finger accusingly at her.

All the guild members shut their mouths instantly. Interested in Natsu's sudden outburst and the upcoming scene.

"...Huh? What the heck are you talking about?" Lucy asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah Natsu, what did she do to you?" Mirajane asked, she was just as confused as Lucy.

"DON'T YOU _SEE_?" He pointed to his cheeks.

"Uhh... Natsu, I don't really get what you mean... Your... umm... cheeks...? Is something wrong with it...?" Lucy asked again, clearly didn't understand.

"_WHAT_? HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE _THIS_? WHENEVER I'M AROUND YOU, MY CHEEKS ALWAYS TURNS PINK SUDDENLY! WHY THE HELL IS THAT? Oh and don't forget, my stomach also feels all fluttery..." Natsu continued to blabber, while Mirajane has already fainted from the extreme happiness. And of course, Lucy's cheeks now turning from normal to pink, and then to red, and finally, to redder than ripped tomatoes (Is that even possible?).

"…Wh-what…?" Lucy choked, she couldn't even utter another words. She was blushing like crazy. Meanwhile, all the guild members who have been watching the scene from the very start, were doing their best to hold their laughter (_"How dense actually a person can be?"_ They thought in unison); especially Gray and Erza. Gray was abusing the wooden table by banging his forehead in order to hold his laughter; while Erza was choking on his strawberry cake and at the same time, also abusing her cake by stabbing it by fork.

"…And also-HEY! NOW YOUR FACE IS PINKER THAN MINE (seriously Natsu, it's REDDER)!" Natsu shouted and then _poked_ her cheeks several times. While Lucy was too speechless and too absorbed in her own mind (and _STILL_ blushing like crazy) to even react.

"…U-umm… Natsu…," Lucy really didn't know how to respond. Her mind went overload. It felt like her head could explode at any time now.

"Pffftt-HAHAHAHAHAH! You don't even understand _that_ feeling? I guess you really don't have any brain, you retarded-walking-matchstick!" Gray shouted, he couldn't hold his laughter anymore.

"What did you just say, you imbecile penguin? You wanna go at it?" Natsu shouted back (of course, the pink-ish blush hasn't faded yet. Wasn't that adorable?).

"Sure, why don't you come her—" ***SMACK***

…Gray didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence. Erza's powerful and infamous smack has knocked him out, splitting the wooden table in two in the process (and most likely, Gray would have a _severe_ concussion due to the _massive_ blow to his head).

"S-shut up! Bo-both of you, N-NO FIGHTING!" Erza commanded and at the same time, still trying –keyword: **try**– to hold her laughter (but failed miserably, as she was shaking uncontrollably).

* * *

**_(Sometime after the laughter fit has died down)_**

"***cough*** Okay, now that's over…, Natsu!" Erza called.

"Eeeep! I'M SOOO SORRY, PLEASEDON'TKILLME-! I'M TOO YOUNG, TOO ADORABLE, AND TOO SEXY TO DIE!," Natsu squeaked, backing away as far as possible from Erza.

"Adorable and sexy my ass," Gray, who has regained his consciousness retorted. He then ran his hand through his head, checking if there was any _life-threatening_ wound due to Erza's (very) powerful smack.

"Damn Erza, I could've di—" ***SMACK* **

_…And again_, the powerful and infamous smack of The Great Titania.

"I. SAID. _**NO**_. FIGHTING!" And after that second blow, Gray could be found lying unconscious _again_ in the now-cracking wooden floor (and guaranteed, he wouldn't wake up anytime soon. The damage done to his head was just _too massive_ this time).

"Anyone else wants to speak before I do?" Erza asked darkly. Of course, everybody instantly shut their mouths. Only people who had no brains dared to go against The Great Titania (well actually, even _Natsu _-who seems to be lacking a brain; according to all the guild members- wouldn't dare to do that). It was just too suicidal.

"Okay, good. Now, Natsu!" Erza barked.

"Y-yes?" Natsu squeaked, his face paled immediately (I mean, seeing Gray knocked out _ungracefully_ like that for the _second_ time... Well, it was terrifying).

"Do you really not understand about those ***cough*** _weird_ ***cough*** feelings?" Erza asked, with a small blush adorning her beautiful face.

"...U-uhm... W-well, I just know that I'm feeling weird… Maybe Lucy's weirdness has rubbed on me…," he stated unsurely, scratching the back of his neck; of course, with the pink-ish blush was still there on his cheeks.

"Hey-!" Lucy tried to protest, despite the dark-red blush that was on her face (it even got redder and redder by the seconds).

"Well _Natsu_, let me explain to you a little. Those weird feelings you've been having lately are _definitely_ symptoms of _LOVE_-sickness. So basically..., you're pretty much _in love_ with her," Erza stated straightforwardly (the blush adorning her face hasn't faded yet). Other guild members sweat-dropped, _"Well, that was very straightforward"._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Silence._  
_

.

.

.

.

.

And then,

.

.

.

.

.

"I AM **_WHAT_**?" Natsu shouted, his eyes became large as saucers, his pink-ish blush was becoming redder and redder by the seconds just like Lucy's. He didn't quite believe Erza's words. Meanwhile, Lucy's blush has also become even redder (can you imagine that?).

"W-hat? Th-there's n-no way…! I-I mean... Fo-for m-me t-to... I-it's n-not... I- uhh…..," Natsu tried to deny everything, but his now-dark-red-blush and stuttering failed him. He then turned to face Lucy.

"Luce, I don-! ...Huh? Luce, Luuuce, LUCY-!" Natsu rushed to the now-fainted-but-the-dark-red-blush-was-still-there girl's side.

"Well, I guess she's fainted. Too much blushing, I guess," Erza stated the obvious, while smirking triumphantly.

"_Duh_, now what am I suppose to do?" Natsu asked frantically.

"I don't know. What do _you_ want to do now that she's fainted?" Erza asked, the devious smirk was there.

Natsu, for _once_, understanding the meaning behind her words, blush even darker and… ***THUD***

.

.

.

.

.**  
**

"…Erza, you've made 3 people unconscious," Levy said sweat-dropped.

.

.

.

* * *

And finish! Well, so how was it? Did you like it?

I've edited several parts! Hope you'll like it more!

Please leave a review! It'll definitely make me happy ^_^

You can also tell me in a PM or a review if you find any mistakes.

I'll correct it right away :D!


End file.
